principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikin
He is a privarron that use to be human, he gained great strength when he was involved in a war between hollows. Kikin has stated that the has killed 1000 Menos Grande to gain his current strength and power. Kikin has no true loyalty to anyone and wants to kill Kito Kurama for killing his lover in a duel. Appearance Kikin takes the appearance of a tall, sickly male. His skin is tanned, and he is very skinny. His entire head is wrapped in bandages, only a footlong spire (remnant of hollow mask) protrudes from the top. The rest of his outfit is a baggy white robe, similar to that of Arabian merchants. His voice is raspy and dry. His Reiatsu is black. Personality A very quiet man, who doesn't talk (or seeming to think) much. He attacks without provocation when something bothers him. He is blind, but can see using enhanced Pequisa. He doesn't sleep, or eat. He only prays and moans. He seems to hate loud noises and energetic people. Many times, when he does talk, it is something negative or pessimistic. History 500 years ago Kikin was an ordinary Menos Grande who finally gain the power to become an Adhujas. He later gets involved in a hollow war that happened between 6 unknown Vasto Lordes, Kikin eventually comes out of the war on top as he devoured many of his enemies. He later meets up with his lover Nikita Verdez and the two ruled Hueco Mundo for a while until Kito Kurama intervene in Hueco Mundo as he found out that Nikita was responsible for his brother's death, Nikita and Kito had a duel and Kito defeated her in battle which sent Kikin over the deep end as he tried to kill him but wasn't able to kill him as Kito used his Kido techniques to trap him, Kito also caused him to become blind when he slashed his eyes when he was going for his throat. Kikin is later freed by Chi who helped him escaped the Kido spell. Kikin trained hard and eventually gained the power he wanted in order to face Kito. He would be overjoyed when he learned of the prophecy which stated that he will be the one to face Kito. Plot While Kito's Artificial Shinigami was sent to Hueco Mundo to investigate about the Hollow's next plans, Kikin discovers that the Artificial shinigami has Kito's Spiritual pressure around them and he ambushes Kito's team killing three of the Shinigami with ease only leaving Hinata Tsuri alive so that she can report back to Kito so that they can finally settle the score. He make his next appearance in his lair and kills one of his subordinates for interrupting his prayers with a bala. Kikin finds out from Venter that his spy from the Research and Development has found out that a team of shinigami will be sent to Hueco Mundo. He is overjoyed when he finds out that Kito will be apart of the team. Venter asks should he inform Seifuku but Kikin tells him no as he wants to have a fight with Kito alone. He is then visited by Chi when he finishes beating up a group of hollows and devouring them. Chi gives him advice to not allow revenge to consume him, but Kikin doesn't listen as he tells Venter to make sure he isn't disturbed as he leaves to meditate. Kikin is seen defeating Seikufu's hollows and he then challenges Kito Kurama to a fight in a fighting arena Venter had set up for them, both combatants release their spiritual pressure and then they begin to start fighting. Kikin finishes his intense battle with Kito and loses, but not before attacking Hinata in which Kito saves her from his Grand Ray Cero. Kikin then leaves as he feels that Kito will try the same technique that he used on Nikita if he continued the battle. Kikin is later seen in Soul Society as he is brought there by Anaku. Anaku gives the artificial shinigami data to Kikin's subordinate Venter. Kikin asks Anaku did he set the bomb in the R & D building as well as malfunction the inventions that they created to restore Soul Society as well as the security bugs and other inventions. Kikin leaves the room after all of his questions have been answered and he decides to attack the Seireitei for a while. Before he leaves he gives the shinigami a taste of his real abilities. Kikin goes back to his headquarters and discovers that the artificial shinigami that is created for him will be useful in destroying the order of the pure, Seifuku's army and soul society itself as he plans to use the artificial shinigami to cause an all out war between all three sides so that he can rule Hueco Mundo. Kikin is soon seen battling eight hollows that are apart of Seifuku's army, and he defeats them all quite easily. He then devours them so he can gain even more power as he is currently on his way to see Seifuku. After his meeting with Seifuku he is told by Nakumi that her brothers plan on betraying him and he fights them and defeats them. Kikin then goes to the world of the living to try to gain the support of the order of the pure but is confronted by Luna Casa who gives him a report on Soul Society. He knows that the order is out of reach and tells Luna to go back to his base and report to his two generals about the current situation and send a message to the other horsemen. He would later be seen sacrificing human sacrifices to his god and sees Kito Kurama in the world of the living before they could fight, Anaku's artificial shinigami appears and send Kito to another place in the world of the living using his Zanpakuto. The artificial shinigami then tells Kikin that Ragna wants to see him. Kikin is later seen back at his lair wishing Trent Argus a happy birthday as he gives him a gift that represents the power of their God. Kikin would later tell his generals, Hinata, and Venter about Ragna and the purpose of the four horsemen. He then contacts the other Horsemen using telepathy to state the time to attack the Soul Society is now as Ragna is done waiting to be revived. He sends Luna Casa and Venter to meet with Anaku so that they could inject the hollow cells into Ragna's new body. He is then surprised that Kito made an appearance in his domain but states he has other business to attend to so he along with Hinata and Argus leave to meet with the other horsemen. The meeting begins and the conversation soon turns into a discussion about the convergence or Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, they then come up with a plan to use Seifuku's power to protect the horsemen from its effects, while allowing the other hollows to get killed so they can be used to revive Ragna. He would watch the battles that occur in the Soul Society, he witnesses Hinata destroying the walls of the Seireitei and he is about to attack Kito. Kikin's battle with Kikin gets off to a rocky start with Kito gaining an early advantage its only when Kikin released his zanpakuto was he able to pin Kito down with his sand techniques, before Kikin could finish him off however Kito activated his bankai which freed him from Kikin's sand and turned the tied in Kito's favor. Kikin feeling the pressure and Kito antagonizing him because of his weakness reveals a second release which excites Kito. Kikin is able to regain the advantage and push Kito to his limits. Kito however uses his Great Sound Tiger against Kikin's poison Dragon in which Kito's attack defeats it and kills Kikin. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Kikin appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Kikin prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kikin has rarely used this technique and despise using it as he hates the fact that it was this skill that lead to his first defeat. Sonído Master: One of Kikin's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Kikin moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that other hollows found it hard to even discern his movements at first. In his release state, he shows an even greater level of speed, astonishing and outclassing even Vasto Lorde level opponents. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Kikin is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. . With his calm and collected nature, Kikin can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Cero: Kikin has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a blue color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Kikin has a black Bala, as seen when he attacked several hollows out of pure rage. Kikin's Bala is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into several low class hollows. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Kikin has shown impressive skill with it. Enhanced Strength: Kikin has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to physically discipline his subordinates when they get out of line. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Kikin's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high. As his power has been great enough to take out 3 Vasto Lordes at the same time. Zanpakuto Final Negro (Black End) when sealed, Final Gris takes the form of a dull scimitar, easily four feet long. Its guard is a dull iron, however ornately decorated and covers his hand like a rapier. When it makes contact with an opponent's blood, it injects a fatal poison. However, Kikin is vulnerable to this poison as well. *'Resurreción: Die, Final Negro' Now Kikin's wearing a black chestplate similar to his scimitar's guard. His scimitar is gone, however, he has four clawed arms and no legs. His lower body is a thick snake tail. He also has two fangs growing from under his bandages. **'Resurreción Special Ability:'' Kikin can now administer posion from his fangs. Also, he can control sand with a weaker version of the poison in it. Also, his Reiatsu has the unique abillity to drain the energy of all those who feel it. Relationship Kito Kurama: Kikin hates him to no end he wants to kill him for killing his lover Nikita, he has gone to great lengths to get his revenge as he put a spy into Kito's ranks and he even killed Kito's subordinates just because they smell like them. Chi: Kikin considers Chi a valuable ally as Kikin was released from Kito's kido spell because of Chi's assistance. He doesn't really like to listen to Chi even when he knows Chi is right about certain situations. '''Nikita: Kikin really loved her and was truly upset when she was killed, he has gone to great lengths to avenge her death and believes that if he can kill her killer then she would come back to him through the prayers of his God. Seifuku: Despite being connected through the prophecy, Kikin and Seifuku despise each other, sharing an uncomfortable neutrality between them. Both barely make an effort to disguise their animosity toward each other, and plot against the other. Luna Casa: Finds her to be a worthy ally in gathering information on his opponents in Hueco Mundo, he also likes that she can sneak into Soul Society with a team of hollows without being detected. Lin Kuze: He actually respects Lin and his abilities, he just hates him for being lazy as he could become a very powerful ally in battle. Trent Argus: Kikin admires Trent as he worships the same god. He appreciates Trent's loyalty as he knows he can count on Trent no matter the situation. Due to Trent's unquestionable loyalty, Kikin made Trent the lead general in his army. Trivia *Kikin is the mortal enemy of Kito Kurama, prophesized to face off against him in battle someday. *The reason he hates loud noises was because it interrupts his praying. *Will attack anyone wile he is in a middle of a conversation or in a middle of a prayer. *Kikin's lover resemble Hinata Tsuri. *Kikin can't seem to kill anyone knowing that he was helped which is why he didn't try to finish off Kito and Hinata as he was helped by Venter. *Likes to sneak up on people when they think they are alone. *Was the first Horseman to physically appear, as well as the first one to die (against Kito Kurama). Quotes *(To Kito) "You bastard I will Kill you for what you did." *(To Hollows)"You young hollows today are so stupid its amazing you didn't die a long time ago." *Drake: "You're...blind!?" Kikin: "How astute." *"Oh, Lord of ours in the white sands of emptiness...May Your name be kept true...Oh Lord of Oblivion...I am Your tool of destruction...I am a pillar of Four...A horseman of the apocalypse...In the name of Our Lord --" -- Kikin's prayer *"Go. Run. Flee, with your tail between your legs, flee, back to your master. Flee, back to your haven...for the short time it remains standing. I bid you good night." Category:Arrancar